The Dark Warrior
by luv2writefanficcandycane
Summary: Basically, Bella and Edward had two daughters and this is the story of Renesmee's twin. It's thirteen years after the birth and it starts from when Edward finds his second daughter after she fell of the window ledge not long after the birth.


"Hello darling," he said in a whispered voice. I frowned in a joking way.

"You do know I'm thirteen." He looked at me with an 'I-know' expression on his face. He took my cold hand. My eyelids fluttered and I looked up. One small snowflake landed on my nose. It didn't last a second. I knew my body temperature was actually really warm, but I thought my body must be colder since I've been living outside basically all my life. My father kissed me on my forehead. We started to walk towards a small bar which welcomed families. When we entered, we had to push through crowds of people. I felt for the first time in my life, noticed. People stared at me, one guy even asked me if I wanted a drink. I stared at him, mouth open wide, but father glared at him. We pushed our way to a back room. I went inside and looked around. I was hesitant to sit down on the leather chair. I mean, I'd never actually sat down on this sort of quality furniture. I slowly sat down and looked at the room around me. Father sat in the chair next to me. He had a glass of water on the table in front him. Just looking at it made my mouth water and remind me of how much I wanted a drink myself.

"It is for you," he said and pushed it over to me. I sipped a bit and let it sink down my throat. I'd never had that sort of water. It was so clean. Father stared at me all the time. I put the glass down and smiled at him. "Arbella, you know, you don't know how guilty I've felt leaving you by that window."

"It wasn't your fault, you had no choice."

"Yeah but that doesn't change anything. You're my daughter. My utterly beautiful daughter, just like Renesmee."

"You compare Renesmee and I? I mean, she's far more beautiful than me!"

"How should you know? You haven't seen her in more than thirteen years! She's beautiful in her own way, but so are you.

"Umm...what was Mother like when she found out I existed?" I asked, utterly curious.

"She was heart-broken. Even Renesmee asked where you were. I had no idea where to look until I saw you in a newspaper. We reported you missing you know. Somebody had seen you and taken a photo. They handed it into the police and then the newspapers found out about it."

"What am I?" I asked. I had always been curious about what I was for I knew I was part vampire.

"Your actually three-quarters human, I don't have any other details though. I only know this because you haven't grown as fast as Renesmee. She's thirteen as well, but she looks seventeen and has looked seventeen for six years. You, on the other hand look fifteen."

"Am I going back?"

"Back to live with us? Of course! I couldn't just leave you here!" Father exclaimed.

"Err, where's Jem?" I asked. I'd never forgotten about her, I just didn't know what to do about it.

"Jem? That's the worse news. Arbella, she...she...she was killed in a car crash earlier today. I'm sorry darling." Father explained. I stared up at the ceiling. I closed my eyes. I felt the tears roll down my cheek. My heart slowed down. The only sound in the room was the occasional beat. It seemed to last forever but I knew it was only a second before I tumbled into the darkness.

Chapter Two - Part 1

Bella's POV

Renesmee danced into the room. Her bronze curls were hanging down and she had a green dress on. She came and sat down on the chair beside me and grabbed the remote. She pressed a button and the TV turned on. I recognised the film from my honeymoon. The thought brought a faint smile on my face. We'd watched about fifteen minutes before there was a knock on the door. Before I could go and open it, Alice burst in squealing. "He found her!" She squeaked. I stood as still as a statue. Edward had found our Arbella?

Renesmee was thrilled. She'd been waiting for her sister for thirteen years. "When...when are they going to be back?" I tried to say. My lip was trembling with excitement.

"In ten minutes!" Alice screamed.

Arbella's POV

My eyelids fluttered as I stirred from my sleep. I was surprised to hear the sound of a car. The soft leather seat that I was sitting on was not the same to the one in the bar. I glanced out the window and realised I was in a car. I'd never ever been inside a car. I was shocked that I wasn't afraid or anything, but I was calm. My eyes followed the cars on the road. I sat there, thinking about where my family must live. I didn't recognise any of the buildings. I felt a cold hand touch my left. I gasped and turned my head. I relieved when I saw it was only Father. His eyes were looking at mine. I sighed, I couldn't get over the fact he looked so young. "You know, you've been asleep for ages; ten hours to be exact." Even though it didn't make sense in some ways, it did in others. I hadn't had a good sleep in a long time. Nights on the streets were noisy and dirty. You'd hear rats scurrying around, sometimes I'd feed on their blood when Jem wasn't looking or was out getting food.

I didn't notice I was crying until I felt a small drop of water land on my hand. The thought of Jem had done that, i was sure of it. That is, however, until I saw what Father had put in my hand. It was a necklace. I looked at it carefully and saw that the central crystal had my name engraved into it. Every time a tear touched it, it seemed to glow. I had been crying about Jem, but I cried to show me that all is not lost. I put the necklace on and beamed at Father. He smiled back at me. We went round a bend, which is when I saw it, the house I was born in. I instantly remembered it.

There were people waiting for us, you could see them through the glass. I was shaking with nerves, would I remember them? Father got out and waited by my door. I opened it a fraction before stopping. Would these people like me? I looked up at Father who was smiling. "Of course they'll like you!" He said. I had forgotten he could read minds. I bit my lip and opened the door. As I got out the car, I could see the people inside clearer. I scanned my eyes across them. There were three men and four women. One of the women came outside. She had pixie-like hair and a massive smile. She danced over to me. She was taller than me, as expected, but she wasn't by much.

"Hello!" she said in a cheerful voice. I lifted my hand slowly and waved. I was stuck for words. The woman shook her head. "I can't be that scary! Look come with me, Edward bound to be annoying you."

"I...I...I can't say that. I mean, he is my Father." I answered.

"Well come inside! You must be freezing! Oh, I'm Alice my the way."

"Umm...I'm Arb-"

"I know!" Alice explained, cutting me off. She dragged me into the house and started introducing everybody. "This is Rosalie and Emmett," she explained, pointing to a beautiful blonde girl and a taller, bulky man.

"Hello Arbella," Rosalie said. Emmett smiled and waved at me.

"Carlisle and Esme," she said, this time pointing to a blonde man and a woman with caramel and dark brown hair. I seem to remember Carlisle as a Doctor. "They're your grandparents."

"This is Jasper," Alice said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Jasper commented. I looked around the room. I was sure there was somebody else, another woman. My question was answered when I saw her, my mother.

Bella's POV

I stood in the corner, feeling guilty about thirteen years ago. I looked up to see her looking at me, scared. Her long/middle length brown hair. Her dark bluey-green eyes were so beautiful. Her skin was pale. Her long lashes make her look so pretty. She looked nothing like Renesmee, but she was still really pretty. I heard a clatter upstairs; Renesmee trying to bake a chocolate cake in half the time. We'd arranged for a welcome home party tonight and a few of our vampire friends were coming. She took one step towards me, but then stopped. I could feel the stress around her. I knew that I had to make a move, so I slowly walked towards her and touched her cheek. Her skin was so soft. I kissed her lightly on the forehead and smiled. "Hello Arbella."

From outside I heard Jacob's motorbike slow down right by the house. Everyone stared at him as he entered. "What?" he asked. Arbella stepped back and that's when he saw her. "Who's she?" he asked everyone. Arbella's mouth gaped open.

"Jacob Black!" she exclaimed. Jake looked really confused.

"How does she know who I am?" he asked.

"Do you not recognise her, Jacob? Can you not remember her eyes?" Edward told Jake. Jake stood their for a few seconds wondering who Arbella was, then he took three steps backwards.

"No! You found her? You found Arbella?" Jacob asked, shock written all over his face. He went over to Arbella and frowned. "You know, you're smaller than Renesmee. In fact, you look younger too." He pointed out.

"That's cause Arbella isn't half vampire half human." I explained. Jake looked at me with a face of uncertainty. "She's three quarters human."

"Doesn't that mean she can't live forever?"

Chapter Two - Part 2

Arbella's POV

There was silence in the room apart from heartbeats and the slow steps of someone coming downstairs. I twisted my body round to see a beautiful girl. She had long bronze curls and her eyes were a perfect chocolate brown. She was so pale, but her cheeks flamed with colour, a gorgeous rosy pinky-red. Her beauty stunned me, and I knew that this girl could be none other, than Renesmee.

She was considerably taller than me and as Jacob had said, she looked older. In fact she looked the same age as Father, seventeen. She stared at me with her brown eyes. From the corner of my eye, I could see everyone looking at her. Then, out of the blue, she put a massive smile on her face. She half walked half jogged to me and put her arms round my neck. A couple of moments later, she stepped backwards a couple of steps and fished something out from her pocket. It was a small blue package with a white ribbon round it. She handed it to me. Her face told me she was excited. I carefully teared the paper away, which revealed a small box. I opened it and inside was a small locket. On the outside of it, it read: _sisters forever_. I clicked open the locket. Inside was a picture of herself on the left, and on the right there was a picture of me. You could tell that the picture had been from a newspaper, I guessed the one that helped my family find me. "Thank you," I said in a half pathetic voice. I really was thankful, but I was just speechless. In the last couple of days, my life had turned upside down.

About an hour after I had arrived, Alice forced me into a bathroom. I was shocked when I saw how much make up she possessed. As she made me sit in a chair, Mother came in. She quickly asked Alice if she could talk to me alone. Alice said yes in an annoyed voice but she stated that she would be back in half an hour. She then left the room glumly. Mother silently chuckled and closed the door. She came and sat in the chair next to me and sighed. "I've waiting to speak to you in thirteen years, yet now I don't know what to say."

"Well, I have got some questions," I blurted out.

"Oh, what are they?" Mother replied in a surprised voice.

"Er...I was thinking. Why did you name me Arbella?" I asked. Mother smiled.

"It's a long story. It all started when we saw you in the papers. The whole family knew we would be able to find you, so we decided to give you a name because we had no idea if you'd given yourself one. Did you, by the way?"

"No - Jem just called me Topaz, like she made her name Jewel related. She actually called me Ruby at first, but then changed it. I never fully gave myself that name though, it was just a bit of a nickname. When we saw the second newspaper article about me, I started going by Arbella, as you had stated was my name. Jem had runaway when she was five and her real name was Jenny, but although she loved the name Jenny, everytime she heard it, it just reminded her of what happened when she was younger. We met each other when we were six, but Jem only changed her name when we were seven. However, if we ever had to do something to get food or try and get help, we changed our names. Each time we went by a different name, for example once I went as Lily Prescott. As much as we tried, it never worked," I explained. Mother had listened hard. When I had finished, she looked like she wanted to cry.

"Well, like you pointed out, it was the second newspaper article we put your name. Like I was saying before, when we decided to give you a proper name, we all got together. Rosalie suggested that we give you something that will be remembered. We all started to think of things that described you. Esme said that you were 'far away' and Edward said that you were 'ours'. Carlisle then put the two together and got 'ar'. The spelling from 'far' and 'ours' sounded a bit like 'ar'. Everyone agreed we should start your name as 'Ar'. The next thing we had to do was to come up with a name that you could put with 'Ar'. Renesmee pointed out that my name, Bella, goes with 'Ar'. Edward and I thought Arbella was such a pretty name, and everybody else agreed," Mother told me. For about five minutes, nobody said anything. It was all quiet until Alice came in.

"Right! That's it! I can't take it! I don't care how long it's been but I'm going to start getting Arbella ready!" Alice demanded. She scurried Mother out of the room and set to work. She put a glossy but subtle pink lip gloss on my lips. For my eyeshadow, she used a pinky red colour. I had no idea on what she was planning. She spent ages getting me ready, such as my nails, hair and make up. I only knew the types of make up I was wearing, because the labels said clearly what it was. She spent about an hour getting me ready, before she was finished. I glanced outside the window. It was dark outside, but I could see small colourful lights twinkling. I wondered was was going on. Alice had just spent an hour getting me ready, but for what? Alice left the room and in the blink of an eye she was back with a smile on her face. "Time for the dress!" she squealed.

"Dress for what?" I asked, stressed.

"A dress for you to wear to your welcome home party!" she said, "didn't you know?" I shook my head slowly. Just as I was about to say something else, she pulled me into another room. Rosalie was already inside doing finishing touches to her outfit. Her long golden hair was now tied up in a bun, and her make up was done to perfection. She wore a beautiful pink mermaid style dress. She looked absolutely stunning. She had finished doing her make up, so she left Alice and I. Alice quickly said for me to wait here and instantly vanished. I sighed and walked over to the mirror. I daren't not look, but I had to. I had to see what Alice had done to me. I closed my eyes and turned around so I was facing the mirror. I was all ready to look at myself, but Alice burst in. She gasped when she saw what I was trying to do, so she quickly covered the mirror with a cloth. I opened my eyes, knowing there was nothing for me to do. Alice glared at me furiously. I sheepishly smiled at her. She shook her head and sped over to the cupboard. She turned the handle. There was tension rising in the air. Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal the most beautiful dress I had ever seen.

I flashed a look at Alice. I hadn't noticed before, but she was now wearing a shimmering short blue dress that suited her down to a ton. My eyes quickly went back to the dress and I focused my vision. The dress was a satin red. It was half gathered, and the top had silver sequins all over it. It finally had sunk in that I was the one who was going to wear it.

Chapter Four

Arbella's POV

My eyes fluttered as the morning light blinded me. Above me, I could see a face. It was getting clearer and clearer as my eyes focused more on it. I was slightly surprised to not recognise the face. I guessed news had got round. The person in front on me had similar features as Jacob, although the shape and style of them were completely different. I stared intently at the man in front of me. His eyes staring back. "How come she had blue eyes?" he said. His voice was cheerful, but confused. I didn't really see why this man was making such a big fuss about my eyes. So what if they were greeny-blue?

"Seth! Is that all you can say?" I was shocked to hear that there were more people in the room. I sat up and looked around. There was Jacob, Renesmee and a girl I did not know. It had been this girl who had told Seth off.

"But it's true! Edward nor Bella had blue eyes, so why would Ara?" I stiffened at the sound of that name. I had a sudden flashback, of Jem and I, when Jem first called me Ara. I only noticed I was crying when Jacob pointed it out.

"Seth! You made her cry! Does it matter if Arbella has greeny-blue coloured eyes?"

"No!" I exclaimed.

"See, you made her upset!" the girl shouted.

"No! That's not what I meant! Seth didn't make me cry because of the colour of my eyes thing, it was something else he said that made me upset, but it wasn't his fault. He didn't even know!" I explained. They all looked at me with eyes which told me nothing on how they were feeling.

"Then what was it?" Renesmee asked, curiously. I sighed, then took a deep breath. I wasn't fond of memories.

"It was he called me, Ara. No one has ever called me that apart from Jem."

"Who's Jem?" the girl questioned.

"My best friend. Well, she _was_ my best friend. She died in a car crash not long before Father found me." I felt one small soft teardrop fall down my cheek and chin, before splashing on my finger. No one said anything and soon enough, I was alone again.

I looked around me and studied the room I was in. It wasn't the room I thought I had fallen asleep in and i had never seen it before. It had perfect white walls and although was reasonably small, seemed to have loads of space. I stared at the wooden furniture with my eyes wide open. Was this my room? Or was it just a temporary room until they shifted me off to some boarding school in the middle of nowhere. I had never had a good education, but my mind seemed to know tons of things anyway. I remember Jem had always been stunned at how I knew loads of things.

What really surprised me, was that I loved the room. I walked over to the window and put my hand to the glass. It was stone cold, but the feeling was nice. It sort of calmed me down. After what had happened yesterday, my life won't ever be the same again. What really made me feel heart-broken, is that Jem and I already had our life sorted. We already had had a plan.

_"So, what shall we do when we are eighteen?" I asked Jem. The question just seemed to come to my mind, but I said sarcastically._

_"Steal, I guess. I mean, what else can we do?" Jem replied in a half bored half I'm-going-to-give-up-on-life voice. It bugged me a little._

_"Seriously? You're just going to stay on the streets your whole life?"_

_"Well think about it. We have tried so many times to get off the streets - or even get money, for that matter - and every attempt has failed."_

_"That's cause we're not old enough. We might get a job at eighteen! You're always telling me that I know everything, so if you really believe I do, we're bound to be able to get somewhere!"_

_"OK, but what did you have in mind?"_

_"I think we should start by raising more awareness about people living on the streets. Nobody has EVER come to help us, so nobody probably realises how much we actually suffer and how many people actually live on the streets."_


End file.
